


an infinite amount of possibilities of us

by dorkymish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genius!Dean, M/M, Multiple Universe, Multiverse, Science Boyfriends, Science Fiction, Theory of Inflation, dean and cas discover alternate universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkymish/pseuds/dorkymish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the genius who discovered the secret behind the Big Bang.</p>
<p>Castiel Novak is the one who's theories brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an infinite amount of possibilities of us

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the research conducted by Alan Guth, Andrei Linde, and Alexander Vilekin our universe. Credit to their respective discoveries.

_Dean Winchester._

 

By age twenty-two, he’d graduated MIT at the top of his class with a PhD in particle physics. Another year older and Dean was signing on to a top-notch research team investigating the Big Bang Theory. Two weeks after Dean’s twenty-fifth birthday, his theory of inflation had taken the nation by storm, and he was giving seminars almost nightly explaining his concept to the most brilliant minds in the nation. His idea of repulsive gravity had a pull on scientific minds that Dean himself couldn’t explain. The discovery he had made at three am one pitiful morning was being hailed as one of the greatest milestones in modern science.

 

_Castiel Novak._

 

A Russian physicist enraptured by the ideas presented by one American scientist known as Dean Winchester. One hour in a lecture with Dean Winchester had Castiel greatly impressed with the research put forth, to the extent that the research haunted him. His extensive dedication to the inflation theory brought forth the realization that inflation cannot stop all at once. He began his own research, a striking picture that painted millions upon millions of universes outside of the one they knew. Castiel’s concept of eternal inflation did not take long to reach Dean Winchester, and when Dean caught wind of the theory, he insisted on a meeting with Castiel Novak as soon as possible.

 

Oh, how the multiverse would shift when these two forces collided.

 

* * *

 

Dean Winchester was not one for nerves.

 

He was a brilliant mind, an influential speaker and scientific mastermind, and most importantly, a twenty-seven year old man. He did not get nervous when it came to meeting ambassadors of other countries, when he was required to speak in front of hundreds of people, or even when the president awarded him with a Nobel Prize for his research. No, Dean Winchester was not one for nerves.

 

But that didn’t stop them from eating him alive as he waited for Castiel Novak to arrive.

 

They’d agreed on meeting in New York; Castiel was in America expanding on his theory to American scientists, and Dean was teaching a seminar at NYIT the day before. They were to meet and discuss Castiel’s new theory, the idea of a multiverse. The idea that had plagued Dean from the second he read Castiel’s report on it. He romanticized the idea, obsessed over the concept of universes just outside of their reach, He’d written his own reports on the idea, fantasized on what they might find in other universes. Hell, even his younger brother had commented on his obsession. Dean was meeting the guy that had formulated the thought that couldn’t leave Dean’s brain.

 

So, yes, he was a little nervous.

 

Castiel Novak was a man who held himself at high regard.

  
Dean recognized him from across the station. Poise and distinctiveness followed Castiel like a heavy aroma as the man craned his head to look for Dean. His very footsteps roared with confidence, the step of a man who knew he was on the verge of success, and Dean’s mouth went dry when Castiel’s blue eyes lifted to meet his own.

 

He stood up hastily as Castiel approached, offering his shaky hand to Castiel as a formal greeting. “Hello, Dr. Novak,” Dean blurted out, unable to keep silence any longer. Castiel smirked and shook Dean’s hand, fingers lingering in the embrace. “Wow, it’s just. Is it strange of me to say it’s an honor to meet you?”

 

Castiel laughed in surprise. Dean motioned to the table he’d claimed for them, offering a spot to Castiel, before unceremoniously plopping into a chair himself. “That baffles me, Dr. Winchester, because I was just about to say how much of an honor it was to meet _you_.”

 

Dean blushed, the tips of his ears flushing scarlet. “That might take some getting used to. All I did was theorize on reverse gravity.”

 

“One of the greatest milestones in modern science,” Castiel sniffed. “As if it’s no big deal.”

 

Dean chuckled slightly. “Never expected it to go this far, man. I mean, every scientist dreams of his research becoming widely accepted. You don’t go into science unless you feel like you have something to prove. You just don’t. I spend my entire college career fighting against teachers to prove how serious I was about my work, but they’ve only just now begun to take me seriously. It’s still a lot to wrap my head around.”

 

Castiel’s gaze lingered on Dean’s face. “It’s extraordinary research, Dr. Winchester,” Castiel informed him. “Exquisite. I’ve read over it countless times myself. The work you have done is something you should never sell yourself short on.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever doubt my work again after the end of this meeting,” Dean whispered. “Good god, I never thought my research would stem such amazing concepts. I have to tell you, Dr. Novak, as dedicated to my work as you seem to me, I can almost guarantee I’m more obsessed with the ideas you’ve brought forth. The idea of universes outside of our own? _Brilliant_.”

 

Castiel’s eyes lit up. “Every man wonders whether or not there is extra-terrestrial life forms in our galaxy. Can’t the same speculation be expanded to multiple universes?” The more excited Castiel got, the faster his hands moved, broadening his subject. Dean watched them in rapt interest, mesmerized by his movements. “There could be life forms out there that we can’t even _begin_ to imagine. Look at the facts!”

 

Dean nodded eagerly. “Take our universe, for example. Out of all the space we could fill, our planet manages to fall perfectly where it needs be for species survival? A fraction out of line and our planet could be either too hot or too cold to sustain life forms. The chances of us landing exactly where we need to be is—cosmological! There were so many areas our planet could have formed, and yet it fell perfectly in line. If something as monumentally lucky as _that_ can happen, then surely there must be a chance it could happen somewhere else.”

 

Castiel smiled warmly at Dean. “My sentiments exactly, Dr. Winchester. There are some things far too coincidental in our universe to be coincidental. It seems only logical that the exact thing could happen somewhere else. Inflation doesn’t just _end_.”

 

“Inflation doesn’t just end,” agreed Dean.

 

* * *

 

Over the next two years, Dr. Winchester and Dr. Novak continued their research into the theory of multiverses. Though they had support from many scientists, they were shunned by branches of science and considered a disgrace to modern science. They received sneers of how what they were studying could not even be classified as science, belittlements that they were wasting their time.

 

But Dean and Castiel were determined, and they knew they were right.

 

* * *

 

“Think of it this way, Sammy,” Dean explained. “In a deck of cards, there are fifty two different faces you can get. In a game of poker, you’re likely to get a random selection, yeah? Well, if you keep playing round after round after round, eventually the cards will start repeating. There is a finite number of combinations you can have in your hand, and if you play enough times, the sequence is bound to repeat itself. You can only have so many different combinations.”

 

Castiel squeezed Dean’s thigh under the table and gave him a proud smile.

 

“So what you’re saying, is, that if there are enough universes out there, it’s bound to repeat itself,” Sam said, staring at Dean and Castiel. “It’s bound to repeat itself enough that there could be alternate universes where versions of us exist.”

 

“It’s highly plausible, yes,” Castiel responded, biting his lip to hold back his grin when Dean’s hand slid into his own on top of Dean’s thigh. Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand, running his thumb across the knuckles, and shot a knowing smirk at Castiel. “There could be versions of us out there right now, having the exact same conversation, with only the slightest of detail changes.”

 

“So this alternate universe theory, you’re trying to get people to buy into it?” piped in a voice from Sam’s side. Jessica leaned forward eagerly. “If you want people to believe you, just tell them that there might be other versions of themselves out there!”

 

Dean grinned. “Jess, sweetie, we’ve tried that. People can’t understand the plausibility behind it. Many people reject the concept simply out of fear of the unknown. Mankind is so willing to accept alien life forms but so hesitant to accept life forms exactly as we are now.”

 

Castiel slipped his hand out of Dean’s grasp and trailed his fingers up Dean’s thigh. Dean’s grin faltered and Castiel bit back a laugh.

 

“I’d meet another me,” Jessica said, settling back down. She poked Sam in the chest, and he protested while she cajoled, “Maybe in an alternate universe, you’d grow the balls to ask me to marry you already.”

 

Sam turned bright red. “It’s supposed to be a surprise!” he whined, and Jessica’s smile back was bright. Dean laughed at the sight of it before the noise stuttered in his throat. Castiel’s hands were moving to more dangerous territory, and Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head slightly at the sensation. Castiel grinned victoriously.

 

“The two of you would be disgustingly adorable no matter what universe we found you in, I’m sure,” Castiel said honestly, and Sam’s eyes leveled on him.

 

“Just as I’m sure the two of you would be just as disgustingly gross no matter what universe we found you in,” Sam responded with a smirk. “Thought you were being sneaky? Dudes, something’s are better left _not_ in front of your brother and the girl of his dreams.”

 

In an instant, Castiel’s face was flaming red, and Dean was howling with laughter. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Castiel’s grumpy face. “I win this time, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What do you mean, you’re forcing us off the project?” Castiel shouted angrily. “We’ve done so much research. The only thing limiting us is our technology, and you agreed to let us fid ways to advance the programs we already had so we could keep looking!”

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and buried his nose in his neck. Castiel huffed. “I don’t fucking care if we haven’t made any progress yet, _I just explained it to you_. We need equipment. We need _time_. You can’t stop us now, in the middle of our research. You can’t.”

 

Dean trailed wet kisses up Castiel’s neck in a pitiful attempt to calm him down. Soon Castiel was exploding out of Dean’s grip and shouting, “ _This isn’t fair!_ We’re almost at a breakthrough, _please_ —”

 

In an instant, Castiel’s entire body went rigid. His eyes went ice cold. “Yes, Dr. Zachariah. I understand. Have a pleasant day.”

 

Castiel shattered the phone against the wall.

 

“ _Hey_!” Dean barked, and Castiel flew into his arms.

 

“Two and a half years of research down the drain, Dean, and all for what?” Castiel whined against Dean’s clavicle. “It’s not fucking fair. We’ve dedicated our lives to this research and they’re shutting it down like _assholes_. What do we have to show for two and a half years now?”

 

“Our relationship, for one,” Dean said mildly, and Castiel smacked his hip with the flat of his hand. Dean whined into Castiel’s hair. “Cas, baby, I know this sucks. I know it does. But we’re gonna figure it out. I know we will. It’s us.”

 

“They gave you a Nobel Peace Prize for your Theory of Inflation,” Castiel murmured. “Now they disgrace you. You threw away all of your success to chase my pipe dream.”

 

Dean shivered in Castiel’s arms. “I gave away my success so that we could both have it. And we will. I don’t regret it. My theory’s been proved, I’ve gotten all the recognition I need. I was excited two and a half years ago to begin this journey with you and I’m just as excited now as I was then. We’re going to crack this.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Castiel said doubtfully. Dean grumbled.

 

“Hey, if it’s not us in this universe, there’s probably a thousand more of us out there that are trying to make a breakthrough, too. Someone’s gotta get it. Maybe they’ll reach out to us. Heh.”

 

Castiel stiffened. He pulled away, eyes dazed, and stared at Dean in awe. “Dean, you are an absolute and total _genius_.”

 

* * *

 

It was a dreadful day.

 

Dean and Castiel stood dressed in black, holding hands, both watching Sam with downtrodden expressions as they lowered Jessica into her final resting spot. On the third finger on her left hand, nestled deep in the mahogany coffin, rested her engagement ring and wedding band, the latter never having graced her finger before.

 

Dean released Castiel to wrap his brother in a tight embrace, Sam crying softly into his shoulder. Castiel spared one last look to his friend, as her coffin was set down forever. “I’m so sorry, Sammy,” he heard Dean whispering, over and over. Science could not have predicted the tragedy that had occurred. Castiel wondered if science could predict anything at all, anymore.

 

Later, as they sat on a couch in Dean’s apartment, Sam in between Castiel and Dean, Castiel wondered if science was even good for anything anymore.

 

Sam sniffed loudly and wiped his nose. His voice, broken and cracking, was timid as he whispered, “Do you guys remember, um. That night? When we were talking about alternate universes?”

 

Both Dean and Castiel nodded.

 

“Do you…” Sam mumbled. “Do you think Jess dies in all of them?”

 

Castiel’s heart clenched at the thought of Jessica burning up in the apartment fire in any other universe outside of their own. Her loss was felt enough in one universe, and it devastated him to think of the tragedy occurring more than once.

 

“I think,” Dean said gently, “that there’s a universe out there where people never die, and you and Jessica live happy, long lives.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat. “I think she’s happy, Sam. Whatever universe she’s in. I think she’s happy.”

 

Sam nodded. He took a deep, shuddery breath, as if to calm himself, before his tall gangly form was wracked with sobs. Both Dean and Castiel reached for him, comforting him the only way they knew how.

 

* * *

 

“Cas?” Dean whispered, pressed flush against Castiel’s back and lips mouthing at his neck. Castiel made a noncommittal noise, and Dean pressed a feathery kiss to Castiel’s shoulder blade. “Do you, um. In these alternate universes we’re trying to find. Do you think we’re…like _this_? In any of them?”

 

“Happy?” Castiel asked sleepily. Dean nipped at his shoulder blade.

 

“Together,” Dean corrected. Castiel let out a tired sigh and flipped around, pressing his face against Dean’s chest. He made another whining noise before he pulled away enough to look Dean in the eyes.

 

“I sure as hell hope so,” Castiel whispered. “I can’t imagine life without you.”

 

Dean smiled contently and Castiel settled back onto his chest, seeking for warmth against the cold rain beating outside their window. “Who do you think we are in other universes?”

 

“You’re a painter,” Castiel said, sounding positive. “You paint the most beautiful pictures anyone’s ever seen. Your paintings have made people cry.”

 

“You’re a musician,” Dean murmured. “You can bring the entire world to a stop the second your fingers hit the keys. Long, elegant fingers like those are made to play the piano, and you’re one of the most talented pianists in the world.”

 

Castiel giggled, half out of exhaustion. “You’re a corporate man. You wear ties to work and you eat kale salads and you work out for _fun_.”

 

Dean made an indignant sound. “You’re a hippie,” he countered. “You wear t-shirts with super open necklines and are high all the time and invite people over for orgies. Then you surprise them with your kick-ass fighting skills.”

 

Castiel chuckled against Dean’s chest, and the sound vibrated through Dean’s rib cage and nestled in his heart.

 

“We’re actors, on a tv show,” Castiel laughed. “Co-stars. Our chemistry is so palpable that anyone who watches the show can taste it, even though the writers keep claiming there is no romantic interest between our two characters.”

 

“You’re an angel,” Dean continued, voice soft. “One of God’s mightiest soldiers. The most loyal, the strongest. Idealistic. You find people fighting demons and you drag their asses straight out of hell.”

 

Castiel pressed his ear to Dean’s heart. “You’re a Righteous Man,” he breathed. “God’s favorite hairless ape. Loyal to a fault. So loyal that you’d throw your life away to demons just to save your brother.”

 

“You’re _my_ angel,” Dean corrected. “You found my ass in hell and took me out of there as fast as you could. Showed me things I never could have imagined.”

 

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” agreed Castiel. “It makes me sound like a bad-ass.”

 

Dean laughed silently, his  joy shaking Castiel. He bit back his own smile. “Okay, asshole, no need to get pretentious,” Dean teased, wrapping his arm tighter around Castiel. “I probably save your ass from time to time, too. Hell, I bet you got in trouble with the Big Boss, and I had to come around to save your sorry mug.”

 

“There must be a million versions of us, Dean,” Castiel whispered against his freckled constellation chest. “An infinite amount of possibilities of us, a thousand different things we could be. The multiverse is so broad and vast and beautiful. There is not a single universe out there that could still be considered beautiful if you and I weren’t together in it.”

 

“I don’t want to be in a universe where there ain’t no me and you,” Dean murmured back.

 

They fell asleep content, knowing, hoping that in some universe, there was a version of them doing the exact same thing.

 

* * *

 

In a universe not too far from their own, and only a short leap of time ahead of them, a different Dean and Castiel celebrated their success on finally making a breakthrough with their multiverse theory. In time, they would reach through the multiverse to find the other pair of them that had strived to achieve this, and they would unfurl the multiverse’s most beautiful discovery and open up a world of opportunities.

 

But for now, in that universe not too fair, Dean and Castiel were celebrating their success. And neither planned to stop for a long, long time.


End file.
